Facebook for CHB
by Livestolove
Summary: Camp half blood and the olympians on facebook is always funny
1. Oh Triton

**Disclaimer: I dont' own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series :)**

**Percy Jackson **I just can't wait to be king!

**Poseidon likes this**

_Comments:_

**Zeus** you'll never be king you upstart

**Percy Jackson** it was just a so_n_g

**Poseidon **he'd be a better king than you

**Zeus **EXCUSE ME!

**Poseidon **oh! That Triton loves to mess with my computer

**Athena **as if that's true.

**Triton **I didn't say that

**Percy Jackson ***facepalm*

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Annabeth Chase **On my stormy days I walk this road on lonely ways.

No One likes this.

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson **wouldn't they just leave it blank if no one liked it.

**Annabeth Chase **that's actually kinda creepy.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Jason Grace **KUNG FU CATS! KUNG FU CATS!

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson**lookin' cool in their kung fu hats!

**Nico Di Angelo** Hackin' hairballs and evil rats

**Jason Grace** Here come

**Percy Jackson** The Kung

**Nico Di Angelo** Fu cats!

**Annabeth Chase** How are you 3 not ashamed to be apart of this

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Thalia Grace **MY NAME ISN'T PINE CONE FACE! PERCY JACKSON I WILL SHOCH THE SOCKS OFF YOU!

**Athena likes this.**

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson **well the jokes on you cause I'm not wearin' socks!

**Annabeth Chase ***facepalm*

**Thalia Grace **I still don't get why you date him.

**Athena **looks like me and you have something in common Thalia.

**(A/N don't know if i should write any more reveiw please)**


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series :)**

**Annabeth Chase **I have a more accurate parody of Beyonce's song, if I were a boy. Okay ready. If I were a boy, even just for a day… I'd kill myself to hide the shame.

**Athena, Artemis and 459 other girls like this.**

_Comments:_

**Apollo** Hey Annabeth I thought you were cool with us guys.

**Annabeth Chase** I am with some guys.

**Apollo** Are you cool with me?

**Annabeth Chase** … sure…

**Percy Jackson** How would the website even know if it was all girls who liked this?

**Athena** well you can only assume given the context.

**Annabeth Chase** Yeah but it's a website not a person.

**Face book** WHY DOES EVERY ONE THIS THAT!

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Percy Jackson **is scared of face book.

_Comments:_

**Aphrodite **Why? It's just a website.

**Percy Jackson** I don't think face book would be very happy to hear that.

**Aphrodite** I think I speak for all the gods when I say you have completely lost your mind.

**Percy Jackson** Okay but don't say I didn't warn you…

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Athena** My daughter doesn't trust my judgment.

**Hades likes this**

_Comments:_

**Annabeth Chase** oh, I hope your not talking about me.

**Athena**Don't worry.

**Annabeth Chase** Phew!

**Athena** I am talking about you though.

**Annabeth Chase** Seriously!

**Poseidon** Hades, why'd you like this anyway.

**Zeus** What goes through his mind, I have no idea.

**Hades** Me either

**Zeus** Are you serious

**Poseidon** *facepalm*

**Athena ***facepalm*

**Annabeth Chase ***facepalm*

**Percy Jackson ***facepalm*

**Nico Di Angelo ***facepalm*

**Hades** Who are we talkin' about again?

**(A/N should i still continue? need more topics, reveiw please!)**


	3. I am in Misery!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the song Misery.

**Poseidon – Percy Jackson **Do you want to come visit my palace this weekend?

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson** Will Triton be there?

**Poseidon Well, of course**

**Percy Jackson** Oh, well then, no.

**Triton** What do you have against me?

**Percy Jackson** I could ask you the same question.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Nico Di Angelo **I am in misery! There ain't nobody who can comfort me! Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me!

**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and 10 other people like this.**

_Comments:_

**Hades** Why do you all hate my son?

**Zeus** Why wouldn't they? He's related to you isn't he?

**Nico Di Angelo** *facepalm* and HEY!

**Percy Jackson** Lord Zeus, you're related to Lord Hades too.

**Poseidon** Okay even I know that this is a song.

**Annabeth Chase** Thank you! Finally, I thought no one would say it.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Percy Jackson** Girl, you really got me bad, really got me bad! I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back!

**Athena likes this.**

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson**is it just me or is everyone wondering why Athena liked this?

**Athena**Finally, Annabeth, you dumped him!

**Annabeth Chase**Mom, we've been dating for like 2 months now and that was the other part of the song Nico posted earlier.

**Athena**nuggets **(A/N OOC I know. Don't judge me.)**

**Percy Jackson**You know you'd think, on account of that I saved the world, that she'd be over this already.

**Annabeth Chase**Have you met my mom?

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Thalia Grace** 1 a penny, 2 a penny, 3 a penny, 4

**Annabeth Chase and Sally Jackson like this.**

_Comments:_

**Annabeth Chase** How many pennies can you store?

**Sally Jackson** 1, 2, 3, 4

**Poseidon** you only have 4 pennies?

**Zeus** That's sad.

**Thalia Grace** *facepalm*

**Annabeth Chase** *facepalm*

**Hades** You guys think you're so smart. That's a song you sing when you're jumping rope.

**Zeus** I'm glad I didn't know that.

**Poseidon** How would you know that, Hades? Jump rope is a game for 10 year olds.

**Hades** I keep myself updated.

**Percy Jackson** On JUMP ROPE? Even I didn't know that was a jump rope song.

**Hades** Oh, why don't you just come to me Jackson?

**Percy Jackson** Why would I?

**(This came a little late cause i was playig volleyball with the fam. You guys like it? Still need more ideas. I've burned out my brain. Haha)**


	4. Dysfunctional

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the song Marry you.

**Ares** Is fresh out of Drachmas

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson** Why someone bet it all in a fight and then lose? Because it wouldn't be hard to picture that. People have beaten you before. *cough, cough* me *cough, cough*

**Ares** Don't push it punk!

**Percy Jackson** I have to pushing it's my job.

**Hera** I hope you're not doing something I wouldn't approve of

**Ares** umm… of course not. Why would I ever… do … that… heh?

**Clarisse La Rue** Can I come next time?

**Ares** I don't think so sport.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Annabeth Chase** is being mentally attacked by a Minotaur.

_Comments:_

**Grover Underwood** Well, that's never any fun.

**Leo Valdez **Why not ask for help?

**Athena** She said mentally. Why can't boys ever turn on their brains.

**Leo Valdez** WELL! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!

**Percy Jackson** I woke up on the wrong side of the world.

**Jason Grace** Me too! That's so annoying. Right?

**Percy Jackson** Yeah it… wait I don't even know you.

**Annabeth Chase** It's funny how boys can take a topic and make it nothing like it was before.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Percy Jackson** Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you.

_Comments:_

**Athena** YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY DAUGHTER!

**Percy Jackson** Again, it was a song.

**Athena** AND IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET ANYWHERE WITH THIS LITTLE SCHEME OF YOURS YOU HAVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING.

**Percy Jackson** What is it with the gods and songs?

**Aphrodite** That's so cute. You're going to marry Annabeth!

**Percy Jackson** Does anyone ever listen to me?

**Zeus** You'd need money and a justice of the peace but I don't know who would do that.

**Percy Jackson** I'm definitely talking to myself here.

**Poseidon** YOU GUYS IT'S A SONG!

**Percy Jackson** well, at least someone hears me.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Percy Jackson** Thinks someone is stalking me.

**Apollo likes this.**

_Comments:_

**Artemis** Apollo why'd you like this

**Apollo** I only liked it because I knew that. You know me? The great sun god, I see all know all.

**Annabeth Chase** Am I the only one who find this creepy?

**Percy Jackson** No

**Will Solace** Yes

**Annabeth Chase** Will, really?

**Will Solace** Well he's my father, and he's not creepy.

**Apollo** That's my boy.

**Hera** Well, I'm disappointed.

**Zeus** Why?

**Poseidon** As if you really had to ask?

**Hera** This family is so dysfunctional.

**Hades** Who didn't see that coming?

**(A/N i thought this was on the long side at first, but now i'm not so sure. which Character should post first next time? who should i have in here more often. I know theres alot of characters that arent in here so reveiw reveiw review! oh and for the Marry you song i must give some credit to Mystery girl. It wasn't the exact idea but that idea gave me an idea so thank you.) **


	5. It's a song!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

**(A/N didn't get any reviews on who should be in these more often or who should post first so I just went my own way ;D but I'm still open to suggestions. Oh, and if you were wondering I do understand that they're a little OOC but it's hard to be funny when they're in character.)**

**Percy Jackson** 'What or those things and the end of their mini tails?' Haha!

_Comments:_

**Poseidon** They're feet Percy you've got some too.

**Percy Jackson** I know I was quoting Ariel from the little mermaid… kinda not exactly.

**Zeus** How could he not know what feet are?

**Percy Jackson** I just said I was kinda quoting Ariel.

**Aphrodite** Who doesn't know what feet are?

**Percy Jackson** I'm beginning to think they're doing this on purpose

**Annabeth Chase** REALLY?

**Athena** Now you guys know why I hate him and his father, all offence given!

**Percy Jackson** All taken.

**Artemis** Guys are so stupid.

**Percy Jackson** Yep they're definitely doing this on purpose

**Apollo** That kid is DUMB!

**Percy Jackson** They're doing it on purpose, it's ANNOYING, but they are.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Annabeth Chase** Rain drops are falling on my head. ;)

**Percy Jackson likes this.**

_Comments:_

**Apollo** Do you want you girlfriend to get wet?

**Percy Jackson** Well it wouldn't kill her and she posted a song.

**Athena** Yep, kid wants to drown her. You know they aren't right together

**Aphrodite** What do you know about that?

**Percy Jackson** Song.

**Poseidon** I can't 'till she completely submerged. Cue evil laugh. **(A/N I know it's OOC you don't need to tell me.)**

**Percy Jackson** Song… and DAD!

**Artemis** Boys are so stupid

**Percy Jackson** Song

**Zeus** Boys aren't stupid.

**Percy Jackson** Song.

**Hades** Yeah, I agree with Mr. Gaudy God over there.

**Percy Jackson** IT'S A SONG!

**Annabeth Chase** IT'S A SONG!

**Aphrodite** What's a song

**Percy Jackson** You chose now to hear me?

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Percy Jackson** Doesn't think the gods understand songs.

**Every one is afraid to like this.**

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson** You know, you're an awful weird website.

**Facebook** Yeah I get that a lot.

**Percy Jackson** People talk to you a lot?

**Facebook** Shut up.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Everyone** is afraid of Facebook.

_Comments:_

**Percy Jackson** I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen!

**Facebook** Yea, listen to the kelp head!

**(A/n sorry it was so late and also i may not be able to update for another week or 2. Sorry! but on the plus side when I will try to have at least 3 chapters when i update at the end of the 2 weeks, for this story i can't say the same for my other one. Sorry again guys :()**


	6. Call Me, Maybe?

**Percy Jackson **So Tartarus has such unsatisfactory wifi connection...

_Comments:_

**Poseidon **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TARTARUS?

**Sally Jackson **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TARTARUS?

**Paul Blofis **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TARTARUS?

**Grover Underwood **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TARTARUS?

**Tyson **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TARTARUS?

**Percy Jackson **Trust me, if I had a choice I would NOT be down here. It's sort of muggy.

/

/

/

**Leo Valdez **We're going on a baby hunt and don't think we don't know how to WEEEED 'em out!

**Piper Mclean, Thalia Grace and 2 others like this.**

_Comments:_

**Jason Grace **What kind of a sick person hunt babies?

**Piper Mclean **Did you not have a childhood?

**Jason Grace **Yes

**Leo Valdez **But you have to know who Spongebob Squarepants is...

**Jason Grace **Come again?

**Leo Valdez **I can no longer associate with you.

/

/

/

**Poseidon **I don't think I've ever hated Zeus this much

**The majority of the Gods like this.**

_Comments:_

**Hades **I'd ask why, but I already agree with you enough

**Poseidon **Good point

/

/

/

**Jason Grace **Hey! I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!

**Leo Valdez and 15 others like this.**

_Comments:_

**Aphrodite **You two-timing weasel! How coud you try to ick up girls while you dating my daughter!

**Jason Grace **It was just a song

**Hephaestus **You're one to talk! You have a husband, a boyfriend and you still tyr to pick up mortals!

**Jason Grace **Ummm... pardon

**Aphrodite **It's okay when I do it, I'm immortal! I get bored!

**Jason Grace **Seriously guys...

**Percy Jackson **Don't take it personally, they do that a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in a while, and I wasn't planning to. I felt lie I owed you guys though so... here you go!<strong>

**Review, Review, Review**

**~ Livestolove**


	7. Nothing But Trouble

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the PJO/HoO characters.**

**Annabeth Chase **It's dark in here...

- With **Percy Jackson**

**Nico Di'Angelo and The Seven like this.**

_Comments:_

**Leo Valdez** How is it down there, by the way?

**Percy Jackson **It basically feels like the happiness fairy decided now would be a great time to quit her job.

**Leo Valdez **Sounds... fun?

**Annabeth Chase **No, just no.

* * *

><p><strong> Jason Grace liked Camp Half-Blood's Page<strong>

**40 other mutual friends like this page.**

_Comments:_

__**Octavian **Blasphemous treason!

**Reyna ***Glares Murderously* (Leaving it to you guys to guess who this is directed at.) Jason has made his own choices. You should respect them.

**Jason Grace **Thank... you?

**Percy Jackson** Don't fall for it! It's a trap! Girls do that all the time!

**Jason Grace **Wait, what?

**Annabeth Chase **Yeah Percy. _What's a trap?_

**Percy Jackson **Um... never mind, bro. You're on your own.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean <strong>I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So, shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been.

**Annabeth** **Chase, Artemis and 12 others like this.**

_Comments:_

**Artemis **Yeah, _men._

**Percy Jackson** oh great, we're doing this bit again.

**Artemis **Men really are just nothing but trouble.

**Jason Grace **Wait, is this about me?

**Piper McLean** No, Jason. They're Just song lyrics.

**Thalia Grace **Seriously, though._ MEN._

**Percy Jackson **I think I may have a new theory on what's going on...

**Jason Grace** Well, could you clue me in cause I'm lost.

**Percy Jackson **Nah, I think I'm gonna let you learn the hard way.

**Jason Grace** thanks. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>So If you guys have any suggestions review about them. If you think the lyrics thing is still funny. If you want to, I have an instagram and youtube channel, so if you want to followsubscribe. I will be updating more often.**

**Instagram- majorcontradiction**

** /majorcontradiction**

**Youtube- DDFluffers**

** user/DDFluffers**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**~Livestolove**

l


End file.
